Blueberry Cake
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: A KrisHo/KrisSu fic, lagi nggak bisa bikin summary. RnR please WARNING : GS. CRACK PAIR.


Blueberry Cake

Author : HyeJi423

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim (Wu) Joonmyeon, and Other

Genre : Romantic, AU, Humor –sedikit-

Length : Ficlet

Rate : T

Warning : ada plot yang hampir sama dengan FF lain, GS, alur kecepetan, cerita nggak nyambung, EYD gak bener, gaje, abal, OOC, OC, dll

* * *

"Yifan, hari ini kau pulang cepat." Ujar Managernya pada atau Kris Wu

"Jinjja, manager?" Tanya Kris

"Ne." Jawab Manager, _'Yeah~ aku bisa berlovey-dovey dengan istriku~' _Batin Kris dengan senyuman pervertnya. Manager yang mengetahuinya langsung menjitak kepala Kris. Sedangkan yang dijitak meringis,

"Hei, jangan tampilkan senyuman pervertmu disini!"

"Manager tega.." Manager menjitak kepala Kris lagi, "Yak! Manager!"

"Aku tidak mau bercanda. Sudah sana pulang. Back to your Home!" Kris nyengir kuda.

"Siap, Manager! Aku pulang dulu, ne."

* * *

Kris memberhentikan mobilnya disalah satu toko kue. Ia menelfon istrinya –alias Joonmyeon, Suho-. Tak lama kemudian, telfon dari Kris pun diangkat

"Yeoboseyo, Chagi, aku sudah pulang, kau mau kue, tidak?"

"_Aku mau, aku mau dengan krim blueberry, ne~"_ Kris sedikit terheran

"Kenapa tidak strawberry?"

"_Ani~ aku sedang tidak mau~ ayolah, Oppa~"_ Kris terkikik geli saat Suho memanggilnya 'Oppa', _"Yak! Oppa~ ayolah~ aku sangat amat menginginkannya~"_

"Kau ngidam, eoh? Wah, sebentar lagi aku punya baby, dong?" Kris menggodanya

"_YAK! WU YIFAN!" _Kris menjauhkan telepon genggamnya saat Suho berteriak

"Iya, Joonnie chagiku yang paling imut dan cute~"

"_Gombal!"_

"Aku tidak menggombal, chagiya." Kris terkikik lagi, "Ya sudah, aku belikan dulu, ne. Annyeong." Kris memutuskan hubungan lewat telponnya itu dan masuk ke dalam toko kue 'Kittatte Cake'. Ketika masuk ia disambut oleh seorang pelayan bername-tag 'Jiang YuXi'. Jiang YuXi menyapanya ramah. Kris balik menyapanya. Kris langsung melanjutkan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Noona, aku pesan sebuah blueberry cake." Kata Kris pada Yeojya dihadapannya. Yeojya itu mengganguk, "Mau dibawa pulang atau dimakan disini..., Tuan Yifan?" Ia membaca name-tag Kris yang bertuliskan 'Wu Yi Fan'

"Dibawa pulang saja," Jawab Kris, "Oh iya, satu lagi." Yeojya itu menatapnya bingung

"Tolong dibungkus secantik mungkin. Cake itu untuk istriku." Yeojya itu tersenyum dan menggangguk, "Arraseo, Silahkan ditunggu."

Tak lama kemudian Yeojya itu keluar dari dapur dan memanggil Kris, "Tuan Yifan, ini, cakenya."

"Jadi, berapa semuanya?" Tanya Kris

"15.000 won." Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Murah sekali? 'Kan aku bilang dibungkus secantik mungkin."

"Ini spesial, Hari ini anda menjadi pelanggan yang ke-100. Jadi, anda mendapatkan harga yang cukup miring." Kris ber-'oh'-ria

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, ini uangnya."

"Kamsahabnida, Semoga istrimu menyukainya!"

* * *

Kris memarkir mobilnya diparkiran rumah mewah nan indahnya. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha terkenal. Mereka adalah pendiri Wu Corp, Wu ShiYuan dan Wu KuiXian. Dan, Kris adalah pemimpin Wu Corp saat ini. Ia menggantikan Ayahnya.

Kris disambut oleh Maid yang paling dekat dengannya –Sun Ah Reum-, "Selamat datang, Tuan Kris." Kris tertawa, "Hahaha, panggil aku Kris saja, Sun. Jangan terlalu formal."

Yeol Ji menggeleng, "Aniyo, Mr., ini sudah kewajiban saya." Kris menjawab, "Yah, itu terserahmu, Sun."

"Silahkan masuk, Mr., nyonya sudah menunggu anda didalam." Teringat istrinya, Kris langsung dengan cepat melesat masuk kedalam rumahnya. Yeol Ji terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia menutup pintu.

"Chagiya,"Panggil Kris. Yang dipanggil olehnya menoleh. Kris duduk disebelah –alias Suho-. Dan menyodorkan bungkusan berisi cake yang dipesan Suho tadi, "Mrs., ini pesananmu."

"Ya! Oppa! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Mrs~!" Kris terkekeh, "Hajiman, kau mau ini, kan?" Suho mengganguk, "Ne!"

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita makan." Kris menarik tangan Suho dan berjalan menuju dapur. Disana, mereka bertemu dengan Bibi Sun. Bibi Sun adalah tukang masak disana. Ia juga Umma dari Sun Ah Reum. Suho menyapanya, "Ahjumma~" Bibi Sun menoleh, "Ne, Joonmyeon-ah?"

"Pisau ada dimana?" Tanya Suho. Bibi Sun mengenyritkan dahinya bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau memotong cake, Ahjumma."

"Sini, biar Ahjumma potongkan." Bibi Sun menawarkan. Namun Suho menolaknya, "Aniyo, aku mau potong sendiri, Ahjumma."

"Baiklah. Ini, pisaunya." Bibi Sun menyodorkan pisau pada Suho, "Gomawo, Ahjumma~" Suho lalu membuka kotak yang berisikan Blueberry Cake. Suho memotongnya menjadi segitiga sama kaki. Ia menaruhnya dipiring dan memotong dua bagian lagi. Sisanya ia masukkan kedalam kulkas. Suho mengangkat kedua piring itu dan menuju ke ruang tamu –yang tentunya dibelakangnya ada sang suami-. Lalu ia duduk –disebelahnya ada Kris- dan menyalakan Televisi. Ia mulai memakan blueberry cakenya. Kris bahkan sangat amat very tidak tahan saat suho memakan cakenya. _'Dia begitu cute.'. _Kris –dengan sengaja- mencium pipi Suho. Sedangkan yang dicium wajahnya memanas seketika. Kris terkikik geli. Suho menoleh kearah Kris. Ia balik mencium Kris. Tapi kali ini bukan di pipi, melainkan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bibir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tidak melepaskannya. Ia melumatnya, _'Aigoo~ manis sekali rasanya..'_. Ciuman panas mereka cukup lama sampai akhirnya seorang maid datang ke ruang tamu dan memanggil Kris, "Nyonya -ah, maaf aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Selamat membuat baby!" pasangan suami-istri itu saling tatap dan tertawa

"Joonnie," Panggil Kris,

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Kris

"Thanks,"

"Untuk?"

"Ciuman tadi." Suho tersenyum, "Nanti malam kita membuat baby, ne."

BLETAK

"DASAR MESUM!"

TBC

Annyeonghaseo! *lambai-lambai tangan ala miss universe*

FF berchapter belum kelar. Udah ada FF baru lagi. Huaaa~ jangan timpukin Hye!

Dan ini FF crackpair ketiga yang Hye buat.

Mm, untuk yang menunggu FF Because Of Dance, I Like You dan Oogoe Diamond (Daisuki Da), aku belum ada ide. Jadi mungkin agak lama updatenya, sorry~ *joget sorry sorry*

Sekarang Hye lagi suka sama lagunya AKB48 yang RIVER. Dan, JKT48 akan punya lagu RIVER mei nanti! *jingkrak-jingkrak* Wota merapat, merapat~

Dan,

.

.

.

WOYY! KIM YOUNGMIN CEO SM! EXO KAPAN COMEBACK?! HYE UDAH LUMUTAN NIH! BURUANG DONG!

.

.

.

Woles, woles, tarik napas, buang napas, fyuh.. lega (?)

Oke, deh, review ditunggu! NO SIDERS PLEASE!

Thank You~

.

With Love,

.

.

HyeJi423


End file.
